<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reed, you're insane by Wr1t3rJames4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842879">Reed, you're insane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wr1t3rJames4/pseuds/Wr1t3rJames4'>Wr1t3rJames4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Four (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Anal Play, Bonding, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Curiosity, Cute Kids, Elementary School, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay, I Ship It, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Prologue, Rating: NC17, Sexual Experimentation, Short One Shot, Shotacon, Underage Sex, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wr1t3rJames4/pseuds/Wr1t3rJames4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reed Richards and Ben Grimm share an intimate night that will cement their friendship even deeper. Takes place a few weeks after their first experiment with the Bio-matter Shuttle in 2007.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Grimm/Reed Richards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was quiet. It was cluttered with clothes, science text books, computer and car parts, and basically junk a normal kid would own. A wooden bed laid in one corner, and two 5th grade boys were lying awake. On the left side 11-year-old Reed Richards was having a hard time falling asleep. He was wearing a dark planet decorated t-shift, and plaid blue sweat pants. Those being enough to keep him warm, he had kicked off the covers. The brunette boy was staring to the right side wondering if his new unlikely friend was asleep yet.</p><p>Reed wondered if he could turn on the reading light on his headboard. His friend’s breathing was steady, but Ben didn’t want to disturb him. Reed closed his blue eyes and rolled over on his stomach. He sighed and tried to go to sleep amidst the random dog barks and running car motors that broke the silence.</p><p>Ben heard Mary roll over and wished he could swear. Ben knew that his nerdy friend was awake, and wished that he'd finally fall asleep. The blonde boy was lying on his side chest bare. His nipples and groin were hard, mostly because he was continually brushing them in anticipation. He'd been feeling charged up or horny all day, and wished he could play with himself in peace. His hands would lightly brush against his nipples and they would send strong waves of pleasure down his white chest. Ben couldn’t venture anywhere else though, for fear of moaning or making some weird sound he often heard his douche bag brother make late at night. He ran his finger along his right nipple and wondered how long Reed would toss and turn before falling asleep.</p><p>Reed rolled over again. He opened his eyes and decided he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep yet. Sucking it in, he moved as quietly as he could, and turned on his reading light. He heard the right side of the bed creak and he held his breath to see if Ben would say anything.</p><p>Ben had been startled by the sudden click and illumination of the light, and rolled over towards the wall. His bare back was facing the open room and his heart had started pounding more fervently than when he played video games. He felt like he'd been caught touching himself or smoking, but his curious mind knew that wasn’t the case.</p><p>Reed pulled out a random Quantum Physics book and began reading. He had another idea, and pulled out his portable CD player. He picked up the headphones and turned the music on softly. The precocious kid began reading his pristine-looking science text book, because if anything can put you to sleep, it’s something you want to finish but evades you.</p><p>Ben heard Reed open her book, and then heard his turn on the CD player. In the quiet room, Ben could hear the music softly going. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the blue ceiling. The reading light gave the whole room a small glow. He looked down and surveyed his own small body. He had a healthy body for a tough kid, chest worthy of a future sports star, with his peeking brown nipples hard as a rock. His stomach was flat, because he played baseball, ran and roughhoused with other kids constantly. He closed his ocean-blue eyes and gently started tweaking his itchy crotch. His mouth opened with pleasure but no sound emerged.</p><p>Reed read totally unsuccessfully, which was a surprising first. The words were swimming until they jumbled together before his eyes, and he knew he was getting tired. He closed the book, but decided to leave the headphones on. He turned the light off and curled up pulling the comforter halfway up his chest. The music he was listening to was chill, and he hoped he'd fall asleep soon.</p><p>Ben was startled again by the light, this time going out, and he quietly fumed on his side of the bed. He wondered if anyone would be in the Reed bathroom at this time of night. Only 𝘎𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘶𝘴 𝘉𝘰𝘺 shared one large bathroom with his Mom and Step-Dad, with one toilet, and one adjoining shower and two sinks, so while there were usually not any large pile-ups, there was rarely any privacy.</p><p>Ben listened to Reed’s rhythmic breathing and the quiet hum of the CD player. Ben slowly let his hands travel down his stomach. 𝘙𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, Ben tried to convince himself. Ben’s right hand reached the top of his green underwear. He strayed gently down the cotton material. His finger reached the top of his mushroom tip and he pushed down against the cotton hard. His whole body twitched and he bit his lip. The junkyard-raised boy decided not to wait, and slipped his hand inside his briefs. His fingers pushed down and against his cock. He kept going down and in one motion as he also slipped two of his fingers inside of himself. He paused a moment as his anal walls adjusted and then slowly withdrew the smelly fingers.</p><p>Ben pulled his fingers up higher, and began rubbing the now lubricated fingers against his lips and cock. He began concentrating on his breathing, keeping it regular and quiet. His left hand strayed to his nipples, and he pinched himself hard. The blonde boy began massaging his chest, while his right hand worked quickly on his cock. He could already feel an orgasm building and he'd barely begun. He listened but couldn’t hear anything beyond his soft almost 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺 caresses.</p><p>Reed felt himself dozing off, and pulled the headphones off of his head. He put them right by his pillow, so he could still listen to the music while he fell asleep. He was drifting to sleep when he heard the softest whisper from Ben. He thought he heard Ben exclaim “Aaah” but it was so quiet he wondered if he was hearing things and tried to settle back into the sleepiness he was just experiencing.</p><p>Ben was trying to be quiet, but he could feel himself cumming before the first wave hit him. His penis was on fire and his briefs were soaked. His stomach clenched and he jerked on his bed as the orgasm rolled over him. He managed not to cry out, but only by holding his breath. His small but strong fingers continued to roll his balls in his fingers and slide up and down his cock.</p><p>Reed heard the bed creak again and he opened his eyes. He could hear a small sound of movement beside him. Reed heard another small exclamation and he wondered if Ben was crying or having a migraine. Reed was about to say something and propped himself up on his elbows.</p><p>Ben came hard, and he knew he'd made a few soft noises. His hand was still rubbing his penis hard and he started to slow down. His fingers and palm were now a little sticky as he eased the pressure up on his cock. He was still coming down from the orgasm when he finally pulled his hand out of his briefs. He reached down farther and pressed the briefs hard into his butt, soaking up the musky wet emissions. He slipped them off and pushed them down to the end of the bed. He didn’t know it, but he accidentally kicked them off the bed.</p><p>Reed was lying with his legs stretched off the bed. Ben’s underwear happened to fall and land right on top of his bare foot. Reed stared down at his foot in disbelieving astonishment until he identified what it was. He lifted up his foot and caught the underwear in his right hand. To his surprise it was very damp at the crotch level. The tongue-tied boy almost cried out in surprise but then Ben sat up above him. Reed clutched the briefs to his chest and quickly rolled over, hoping he'd appear to be asleep.</p><p>Ben climbed off the bed as quietly as he could. He slipped on a pair of black spandex shorts and silently slipped out of the room for a trip to the bathroom. Reed watched the door close behind him and sat straight up. He turned on his reading light and stared down at the briefs.</p><p>Reed stretched them out and examined the warm damp spot. His entranced fingers lightly rubbed against the wettest area. He slowly brought the briefs to his face and took a small sniff of the scent. Reed dropped the briefs in his lap and his mouth fell open in shock. He realized what he just did and he couldn’t believe it.</p><p>Reed just sat there petrified, still trying understand what he'd just done. He'd deliberately smelled another boy’s used underwear. He wondered why the fuck he'd just done it. The young Einstein couldn't for the life of him come up with a logistical reason, and so, hoping to regain some clarity, he did it again. The second time he did it slower, bringing the briefs up in front of his mouth and then his nose gently touching the damp spot as he inhaled his friend's odor again. Reed put them down again and wondered why he'd done it. It came to her as a flash of insight when he realized the sounds he'd heard were of Ben masturbating.</p><p>Reed just sat on the bed frozen in shock. His heart was beating wildly and he wondered why he was so excited by a 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦 act. He would've remained frozen in place, but he heard footsteps out in the hall. He quickly turned off the reading light and rolled over to face the wall. He clutched the briefs close to his chest as the door opened and Ben returned.</p><p>Ben tried to be quiet as he slipped off his shorts and climbed up into the bed. He hoped Reed was still asleep, and lay down feeling better. He curled up into his white pillow and pulled one of the lighter blankets over him.</p><p>Reed listened as Ben got comfortable. Ben forced himself to take regular steady breaths. After a few minutes of this, Reed rolled over onto his back again. He stared up at the top ceiling, and started thinking about Ben masturbating. He tried to think of other things, but he kept visualizing Ben touching himself. Reed wondered how often Ben did it. He also wondered why he was so excited by it.</p><p>Reed again pulled out Ben’s briefs. He held them tightly in his hand and pictured Ben naked. Reed had seen Ben a few times in the Boy's locker room before and after P.E. and in the shower, but had never 𝒄𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒚 looked at him. He could vividly picture Ben’s nipples, and even his thin growing trail of barely rising pubic hair. Reed wondered if Ben had ever looked at him in the locker room or shower. Reed became aware of his own body, and he realized he was hot. He reached down and started pushing his sweat pants down and finally off. He pulled the t-shirt over his head and tossed them off the bed.</p><p>Ben heard Reed move around on the bed and wondered if his friend had been awake the whole time. Ben sighed and rolled over, trying to make himself more comfortable.</p><p>Reed was still picturing Ben above him, naked save for the thin blanket. Reed wondered what Ben had been thinking about when he was playing with himself. Reed kept thinking thoughts along these lines as his right hand slowly brought the briefs to rest on his cool stomach. He propped one leg up and brought his left hand down to gently stroke his right thigh. He'd never masturbated when Ben had come by, but since that hadn’t stopped Ben, why should it stop him? Reed thought to himself. He brushed his fingers up and down his thigh and continued to think about Ben.</p><p>Reed’s right hand picked up Ben’s briefs and gently pressed the dampest spot against his nipples. He craned his neck up and gently blew on first one, then the other. The boy shivered with pleasure as the air passed over his nipples and caused them to start hardening. He set the briefs down, again on his stomach, and felt his trimmed fingernails. The middle finger of his right hand had the longest nail, and he brought the nail down against his nipple. He began gently bringing the nail down and lightly scratching the tips of his sensitive spot. His brown eyebrows drew in together as he felt his nipples respond ecstatically.</p><p>Reed’s left hand was still lightly brushing his thighs, and Reed decided to be bolder. His left hand came down to rest in his groin. He lightly started pushing the palm of his hand against his pouting outer lips. He let the heel of his hand rest gently on his dark pubic hair, and let his middle finger alone brush against his outer lips. He began to gently tap them with only his middle finger and he let out a deep sigh of contentment.</p><p>Ben heard Reed start breathing hard. He moved as softly as he could to the edge of the bed. He made sure his weight was balanced as he extended himself over the edge of the bed.</p><p>Reed brought his right hand down and carefully spread his lips apart as his left hand began to rub against his cock. His eyes were closed, and he was picturing Ben masturbating. He didn’t see Ben’s head lean over and freeze in startled shock.</p><p>Ben’s mouth dropped as he witnessed the scene beside him. There was one small window in Reed's bedroom, but unfortunately there was a street light pretty close by. It served as a night light for either of the two, during nighttime trips out of the room. This time however, it allowed Ben to see Reed in his pre-teen nude glory. Ben stared as Reed, eyes tight shut, was rapidly rubbing his cock. Ben watched for a minute and then he noticed the piece of cloth on Reed’s stomach. Ben squinted and then realized that his briefs were on Reed’s stomach. Ben stared for a minute longer, staring at Reed’s hard nipples and watching as his fingers deftly manipulated his swollen lips and hard cock.</p><p>Ben silently rolled back over, his own heart pounding. Without giving it a second thought, Ben brought his own hands down to his red lips. The sight below his friend had turned him on immediately, and he was eager to enjoy the brief window of time where Reed would be too distracted to hear him.</p><p>Both of the boys had their eyes tight closed, both imagining the other, both bringing themselves to the brink. Reed became aware of the opposite side making soft noises. He was too close to consider them though, and let out a soft moan. Ben heard the moan and it only served to bring him closer to the edge as well.</p><p>Ben half rolled to the side and spread his legs wide. He inserted two fingers inside of himself and used his other hand to rub quickly against his cock. He began working the fingers into himself faster and harder, not caring if the noise carried anymore.</p><p>Ben felt a powerful orgasm building, and deciding to see what happened, whispered into the mostly silent room, “Oh shit…”</p><p>Reed heard the whisper and his body shuddered as he came. His middle finger was pressing down hard onto his cock, and he rubbed it up and down furiously as the orgasm pulsed in waves through him. Reed was breathing heavy as the orgasm subsided and he slowed his fingers. He slowly traced up and down the length of his butt crack and he was shocked at how wet he was. He glanced down at the briefs and brought them down to his penis. He used the briefs to gently dab at his own wetness.</p><p>Ben had came at the same time as Reed. Listening to Reed’s second moan, Ben came for the second time that night. He was breathing hard and he could hear Reed doing the same. Ben stared up at the ceiling as he recovered and a smile played about his mouth.</p><p>Reed held the twice used briefs to his face again. He glanced up at the opposite side and then tossed them out of the bed. Reed wondered if he should say anything. He suddenly realized the gravity of what he'd just done. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘉𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺? He blushed and pushed the thought away. 𝘉𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺, Reed tried to rationalize. Reed took a deep breath and stared up at the opposite side of the bed.</p><p>Ben had a sudden burst of courage and decided to confront his friend.</p><p>“Reed?” Ben whispered.</p><p>“Yeah?” Reed replied.</p><p>Ben wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. He wanted to make sure things wouldn’t get weird, he wanted to reassure his friend that he wouldn’t tell a soul, he wanted to tell him how awesome he had looked while touching himself, he wanted to try kissing him, he wanted them to do this again, and he couldn’t think of how to start.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Ben said lamely while still caring.</p><p>“I think so,” Reed said softly, “You?”</p><p>“I'm cool,” Ben said.</p><p>Both boys laid in silence for a while. This time, Reed decided to be the brave one, and whispered softly in the darkness.</p><p>“Ben, what were you thinking about?” Reed whispered so softly, that Ben thought at first he'd imagined it.</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me, I shouldn’t have asked, I was just joking,” Reed said, and he knew his round face was cherry red. He bit his lip and waited for his friend to say something.</p><p>“The first time, or the second?” Ben asked.</p><p>“The second time…” Reed whispered.</p><p>Ben wondered what he should say. To tell the truth would certainly make things awkward between them… but then again, Reed did have his briefs, Ben mused. He decided to be truthful and spoke softly towards the ceiling.</p><p>“I looked down and saw you dude,” Ben started, took a deep breath, and went on, “I saw you touching yourself, and I just started doing it too.”</p><p>“You do like girls, right Ben?” Reed asked timidly.</p><p>“Yeah. You?” Ben asked nervously.</p><p>“Yeah, think I’m straight,” Reed replied.</p><p>Both boys laid in silence again. They both wondered what the other one was thinking. After four minutes of silence Reed turned on his reading light and blinked in the sudden brightness. Reed sat up and reached down around the bed for a t-shirt. He found the small one he'd been wearing and slipped it on. Ben laid in bed wondering what Reed was up to, when Reed stood up and locked eyes with Ben.</p><p>Ben sat up and they looked at each other for a minute.</p><p>“We can talk about this like grown ups right?” Reed said, in almost a pleading voice.</p><p>“Yeah. It’s no big deal, what happened, right?” Ben said quickly.</p><p>“Totally,” Reed smiled, and Ben returned the smile gratefully.</p><p>“Since I don’t think either of us is sleepy, do you want to scoot over and talk about it?” Reed said.</p><p>“Sure,” Ben replied. He climbed down and found a fresh𝘋𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘉𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘡 t-shirt to slip on. Reed tried not to stare at Ben while he slipped on the t-shirt. Reed then blushed when he realized he was only wearing his t-shirt. He sat quickly down on his bed and pulled the light blanket over his legs. He crossed his legs and sat on his bed and waited for Ben to sit down.</p><p>Ben pulled on a pair of red-black pajama bottoms quickly. He grabbed the computer chair and pulled it towards the bed, and sat down. He stretched out his legs and let them rest by Reed’s bed and then his eyes met Reed’s.</p><p>“I’m so embarrassed,” Reed said quickly.</p><p>“Oh don’t be, dude, I’m the one embarrassed. I was so horny all day today, I mean, I'd never, you know, like, when you were in the room,” Ben said in a rush.</p><p>“I’ve had days like that. Or after hearing my parents at night sometimes,” Reed said.</p><p>“I’ve waited until you were asleep before, but tonight, I just couldn’t wait,” Ben said nervously.</p><p>“I’ve never jacked off when someone else was in the room, asleep or not, before tonight,” Reed said.</p><p>“Never in the shower?” Ben said with a giggle.</p><p>“Not in these showers, at home I just started doing it in the shower all the time,” Reed replied with a grin.</p><p>“I think it turns me on, that I might get caught,” Ben said softly.</p><p>“So you’ve actually done it in your own shower?” Reed asked with wide eyes.</p><p>“Kind of. Never like, in porn, but I’ll take extra time soaping my chest, and soaping… down there, you know,” Ben said and blushed again.</p><p>“Yeah, I know what 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 means you pickle-head,” Reed laughed. “You mean your butt lips, your cock.” Reed and Ben broke into laughter together. “It’s kind of cute, you’re like bright red!” Reed exclaimed.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I just blush easily.” Ben giggled.</p><p>They sat smiling for a few minutes. Reed felt so relieved that things weren’t going to be weird. He got out of bed and leaned down to hug Ben tightly.</p><p>“Right after I got so scared that things were going to be mega weird.” Reed said softly, still holding his friend tightly.</p><p>Ben was startled when Reed stood up and then was hugging his friend gratefully back. Ben rested his head against Reed’s left shoulder.</p><p>“Me too. Me too. I feel a lot better now.” Ben whispered.</p><p>The two boys held each other for a few minutes, neither wanting to let go. Reed gently rubbing his hand along Ben’s back, and Ben’s head gently resting against Reed’s neck. Reed realized he didn’t have any pants on and blushed. He let go of Ben reluctantly and sat back down, but he didn’t pull up the blanket right away.</p><p>“Maybe we could make up some sort of code, like the sign on the door, except for us it means, ‘I’m horny and need to wank off, need some down time’” Ben said jokingly.</p><p>“Well, yeah.” Reed looked up at Ben. “but you know, I mean, we're both kids, I don’t mind if you've gotta do it. Like, I don’t want you to have to leave when I get horny. We could just put headphones on or something,” Reed said quickly.</p><p>“I'd be cool with that,” Ben said with a small smile. He laughed and Reed looked at him questioningly. Ben continued to giggle and then explained to his friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I was just thinking though, like if I'm doing homework or something, listening to headphones, and you’re laying on your bed masturbating, there's no way I'm going to be able to study,” Ben said and they both started giggling again, “I mean, I'd end up pretending to study while just staring at you, my book upside down.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Reed said and winked, and they both started laughing again. “Watch me anytime dude,” which set off another round of giggles, “Really, check this out!” Reed said and spread his legs for Ben. Ben was so taken aback that he stared down at Reed’s crotch. His eyes locked on Reed’s sweet lips. He tore his eyes away and saw that the nerdy boy was blushing. They both laughed nervously.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Reed began, but was cut off by Ben.</p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry, we’re just teasing each other,” Ben laughed.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Reed smiled.</p>
<p>They sat there in silence for a while, until Reed leaned forward and said softly.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t mind. If I was reading for school, and you wanted to play with yourself. I mean… I think it would turn me on,” Reed said quietly.</p>
<p>“That’s what I meant, you playing with yourself would just make me wanna do it too, and then we'd never get any studying done,” Ben smiled.</p>
<p>“Well if we just do it at night, or something,” Reed mused out loud.</p>
<p>“If you're by yourself, do you leave the lights on, or off?” Ben asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, I guess it depends,” Reed answered, “why?”</p>
<p>“If we are both doing it at the same time, can we leave a light on?” Ben asked softly.</p>
<p>“Of course. God, I can’t believe we're talking about this, but it doesn’t feel weird or anything,” Reed said.</p>
<p>“I know. But it’s also kind of turning me on. I’m like one of those skank girls my brother hangs around.” Ben said jokingly and Reed laughed.</p>
<p>“Me too actually,” Reed said seriously, “I’ll probably want to again before I go to sleep.”</p>
<p>“I was thinking the same thing,” Ben said. They both looked nervously at each other. Talking about it was one thing, but neither was sure if it would work out as easily as they'd talked about.</p>
<p>“Did you mean right now?” Reed said softly. He looked at Ben, and felt butterflies in his stomach.</p>
<p>“Um.. I didn’t mean right now, but… If you want to… we could,” Ben said.</p>
<p>“Whatever you want,” Reed said, “Promise not to tell anyone about our… secret?”</p>
<p>“I promise, do you?” Ben said quickly.</p>
<p>“I promise too,” Reed said.</p>
<p>They sat still for another minute in silence, neither wanting to look at the other, both feeling embarrassed and excited. Ben decided to break the silence with a joke.</p>
<p>“Well, do you want me to stay there or move up next to me?” He said with a smile, waiting for Reed to laugh.</p>
<p>Reed didn’t laugh, his eyes grew wide, and they stared at each other for a few seconds. Ben realized that Reed had taken him seriously and could feel his face growing red again.</p>
<p>“Whatever you're cool with,” Reed whispered.</p>
<p>Ben stared at his lap and then stood up. He walked over to the door, and slid the deadbolt into place.</p>
<p>“I’d just feel better with that locked.” Ben said, and then stood by the door, wondering if he should go back to his side, or sit back down in front of Reed. He decided to sit back down in front of Reed, because they'd been so open with each other, he didn’t want to seem like he was cutting off the conversation.</p>
<p>Reed watched as Ben sat back down in front of him. He wondered briefly if Ben really wanted them to masturbate in front of the other. Reed was turned on by the thought, but didn’t want to seem to eager.</p>
<p>Ben smiled at Reed and the silence stretched out for a few minutes. Reed decided to put Ben to the test, and spoke.</p>
<p>“Well, if we’re really gonna go through with this, you can’t really do it in your clothes,” he said jokingly. Ben nodded and stood up.</p>
<p>Ben’s hands went to his shirt, and he looked at Reed for reassurance. Reed moved back a little onto his bed and leaned against the wall. He'd been sitting with his legs crossed, and he stretched them out in front of him, slightly apart.</p>
<p>Ben glanced down at Reed’s crotch and looked up again into Reed’s gentle eyes. Ben began moving in a trance like state. He pulled the t-shirt over his head and set it down. He pulled down his pants, stepped out of them, and sat back down in the computer chair. He crossed his legs, feeling embarrassed and shy.</p>
<p>Reed watched Ben get nude and stared at him. He watched Ben push his pants down and Reed's eyes locked onto his friend’s groin. He glanced back up at Ben and watched him sit down again.</p>
<p>A few minutes of silence passed, until Reed pulled his tight t-shirt over his head and tossed it towards Reed's laundry hamper. Both boys sat quietly in front of each other.</p>
<p>“We don’t have to do this if this is too weird,” Ben said softly.</p>
<p>“Do you think it’s weird?” Reed asked.</p>
<p>“A little. But I want to,” Ben said quickly.</p>
<p>“I feel the same way,” Reed said.</p>
<p>“Are you wet dude?” Ben said and his face turned bright red.</p>
<p>Reed smiled and reached down in between his legs. His right hand reached his penis and he easily slid his warm palm over his cock. It slid all the way in, and he withdrew it and held it up for inspection. It glistened in the light and both Reed and Ben stared at it.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I just did that!” Reed exclaimed.</p>
<p>“It makes me so hot, this whole thing, seeing you do that, and knowing that we can talk about stuff,” Ben said quickly. Reed nodded and his hand drifted back down to his crotch. His hand rested on his butt lips and his fingers started gently manipulating the folds.</p>
<p>Ben couldn't wait any longer, and he slowly uncrossed his legs. He moved his butt out farther on the seat, and spread his legs wider. Reed stared straight into his lap, and Ben watched as Reed’s fingers started moving quicker.</p>
<p>Ben’s hands reached down to his lips. His left hand traced his outer labia and his right hand pushed down on the top, intent on putting pressure on his rose bud. His lips were swollen with fiery lust and his fingers were soon glistening wet. Throughout the whole time, Ben’s eyes never left Reed’s body. He watched as Reed slid first one, then two fingers inside of himself.</p>
<p>Reed stared at Ben as much as Ben stared at him. Reed was fascinated by the other boy’s genitals. His penis looked so warm and soft, Reed wanted to reach out and touch it. Reed looked up into Ben’s eyes and it made him so hot to see Ben’s eyes locked onto her own 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘥.</p>
<p>Reed kept one hand locked on his crotch, fingers furiously working on his cock. He leaned over and his other hand searched around the foot of his bed. Ben was enthralled by the scene, but wondered what Reed was looking for. After a few seconds groping around, Reed lifted his basket of bathroom supplies out. Ben lost her rhythm for a minute, but slowly continued massaging his penis, watching Reed to see what he did.</p>
<p>Reed pulled out his black dildo and Ben’s eyes widened. Reed never let up rubbing his hole, but he took the dildo and brought it down to his entrance. He started pushing the toy gently into his ass lips. The dildo was big, but not scary big, only approximately an inch in diameter, and the handle itself couldn’t have been more than four inches long. Ben watched as the end of the handle disappeared inside of Reed.</p>
<p>Reed’s eyes were almost glossed over now, he began thrusting the dildo handle into himself faster and faster, while his other hand still worked on his cock. Ben picked up the pace as well, and his free hand started pinching his nipples for added pleasure.</p>
<p>Ben decided to share all of his sexual pleasures with his friend. He twisted his hips on the chair and pulled one leg up, lifting his hips up and sliding his right hand under his thigh. Reed watched as his friend twisted herself in an awkward position on the chair. Ben brought his left hand down and pushed two of his fingers inside of himself. His thumb went to work on his hole and his middle finger and index finger sank to the second knuckle and began sliding rapidly in and out.</p>
<p>Ben’s right hand was now twisted behind him and stuck through the chair armrest to rest against his virgin asshole. Reed through the throes of pleasure as Ben gently extended his middle finger and started teasing his own asshole. Ben closed his eyes in pleasure as his finger probed the tight orifice. His fingers withdrew from himself and he stuck his left middle finger inside his ass a few times. It popped out, sticky and glistening in the light. He moved it back down to his asshole and gentle pushed his cock in. His face tightened, and his left hand began furiously working his cock again.</p>
<p>Reed watched Ben in rapture. He couldn’t move his eyes away from his handsome friend and he felt the orgasm roll over him. His ass clenched around the 5 in. cock and he ruthlessly pushed it in harder.</p>
<p>Ben continued to work both his lower entrances, his finger now sliding easily into his asshole, and with his other hand, three fingers working themselves into his throbbing butt.</p>
<p>“I’m going to cum Ben,” Reed said softly, “Cum with me..”</p>
<p>Ben grunted and his blue eyes flew open. He watched Reed work his growing cock deep inside of him. He saw Reed watching him devotedly and Ben nodded quickly.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna cum too Reed…” Ben cried out.</p>
<p>They stared into each other’s eyes as the moment washed over each of them. Ben felt his ass clench and suck greedily at his fingers, and pushed two fingers inside of his asshole to send him over the edge. Reed felt the length of Ben's cock roll and it rubbed against his g-spot to send him over the edge. They maintained eye contact as each shuddered with the incredible moment. Reed slowed his strokes as the orgasm rolled over him and his forearm cried out in protest from the continued abuse. Ben cried out, the more vocal of the two and almost convulsed in the chair. He pulled his fingers out of  his friend's ass and gently rubbed them on the outside of the hole as he came down. Reed felt Ben's penis pull out, he tossed the used dildo down the bed and slowly massaged his lower lips. Ben’s breathing began slowing down now, and he took deep breaths to calm himself.</p>
<p>They stared at each other, and Ben lowered her leg, leaning back into the chair. Their eyes never left the other. Reed was first to break contact and crossed his legs, and brought his pillow up to hug to his chest. He felt exhausted and stared at Ben with a look of content pride. Ben leaned forward on the chair and grinned. He stood up shakily and leaned against the bunk bed frame for support.</p>
<p>“That was amazing…” Reed whispered.</p>
<p>Ben could think of nothing more appropriate, so he merely nodded.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back,” Ben whispered.</p>
<p>Ben went to the bathroom and washed his hands and face quickly. He returned to the room to find Reed lying on his bed with his eyes closed. Ben wondered if Reed had fallen asleep, and decided not to bother him. Ben climbed back into the smell damp mattress and laid down on the bed. He kept picturing Reed watching as they touched themselves. He was a little sad that Reed had seemed not to care when he got back in. He wondered if Reed was a little scared about the aftermath. He closed his eyes, determined to focus on the positive outcome of the night, when he heard Reed speak softly into the darkness of the room.</p>
<p>“Ben… I was wondering, if you wanted, to sleep closer tonight?” Reed’s timid voice asked.</p>
<p>Ben smiled. He scooted over the sweat-soaked mattress, and Reed held the cover open for her. Ben crawled over to Reed's side and hugged him, and Reed turned off the headlight. They laid in the darkness for a few minutes, until Ben reached his arms out, and Reed gratefully accepted them. Ben leaned forward and gently kissed Reed on the lips. Reed returned the kiss, which was short and sweet. They both fell asleep, curled up together, both realizing that things would never be the same between them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this story. I may do another Ben/Reed one in the future. Let me know what you think in the comment section.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The 2015 reboot I know was not all that impressive but still thought it had some perks. Always loved the friendship between Ben and Reed and wanted to explore what happened if it became deeper. I do not own the film or original Marvel characters. If this type of story offends you, please move on. Otherwise, hope you enjoy it and leave comments. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>